Ai Desu Ka
by xxchemi
Summary: The typical: Hyuuga arrange to marry Uchiha, need baby in 10 months... But what else? No particular pairing. it may be sasu/hina, hina/kiba, sasu/naru, naru/hina, and hina/neji and sasu/neji. and hina/kaka/sasu/ita/hina XD LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Um, yea... New story?

okay.

DESU

PS. Plotless XD

PS. People here (Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, you know the gang) are about 18 years old and RICH. heh heh. lol. jk.

Chapter One:

(Hinata's POV)

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing along with the furious banging on my door, that opened without my consent.

"He is going to talk to you." Hanabi stated, and left.

I got up, washed, and dressed up to meet Father, Hiashi. Although he is harsh to me, and only ignores me at the most, he is my father, and I have a debt to pay him.

I never thought my debt had to be payed so soon.

As I walked into his office, in there I saw Sasuke, looking stoic and uninterested.

"Hinata, sit."

I sat. I sat one the left of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You've lived here since your birth, and you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan. As for Uchiha... sama," he spat,"he is searching to revive his clan. Although I do not favor his decision to choose you, it is a good experiment to see whose kekkei genkai truly dominates. Therefore..."

"You are mine," Sasuke said, looking the same.

I froze. What did they mean I was his? He bought me?

"In 10 months due, you two are to get married and create an offspring."

I looked down, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks. I felt Sasuke fidget somewhat. 10 months? I could get married, sure, but create an offspring? That'd mean we'd have to…

"Yes, Father."

"Tomorrow, you are going to leave the Hyuuga compound and move into the Uchiha household. That is all."

He went back to his papers, scribbling furiously. Sasuke got up and walked out the door. I followed his actions. I headed toward my room, but heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke. I wondered why, I already passed the staircase, and the exit/entrance was downstairs.

"You're room, get packed. Now." His voice was hard and emotionless. Empty and short.

I nodded and walked faster, only to hear the same footsteps.

I went to my room and grabbed a suitcase from my closet. On it was a symbol of the Hyuuga clan. I put in my clothes and treasured items. I felt eyes behind me. Eyes watching my every move.

I packed quickly and efficiently. After I was done, he grabbed my suitcase from my hands that were tightly clutching it and almost pulled me in, so I staggered and let go.

I was going to tell him I was supposed to move tomorrow, but I couldn't.

I followed him through the compound and through the door. He then walked to the Uchiha household.

--

Time Lapse: 45 Minutes

--

He rummaged his pocket for his keys and opened the door. He put the suitcase down by the door and motioned for me to follow him.

He pointed to a room with a stove, pantries, a refridgirator, a sink, and counters and said "Kitchen." Directly next to it, "Living room." Then, we ventured upstairs. He pointed to one room and said, "My room." The next, "Your room." The next, "Our room."

Our room? I didn't know what he meant, but I took my suitcase and put it upstairs.

He went downstairs. He pointed to the stove and said "cook." I nodded. Then he went away.

I sighed. As some people cooked naked, I cooked singing while simultaneously dancing, but I had a feeling he wouldn't allow me to. Or he would just get irritated. So, I looked around the pantries and found a pan, a couple of unused seasonings. In the fridge, I found TV dinners, chicken, and fish. The other pantry contained rice.

--

Time Lapse: 1 hour

--

!Cooking!

--

I hummed and swayed my body to the tune while adding seasonings. Then I heard a cough behind me and I froze.

"Is dinner ready?" I shook my head. "I'm hungry. Finish in five minutes." I sighed, feeling the blood rush to my ears.

--

Time Lapse: 5 Minutes

--

I put the pot on the table along with the cooked rice. I also put in some salmon.

He took rice, the salmon, and the soup I made and stalked off upstairs. I was already seated in the table. I felt stupid and naiive. Why did I just sit there? I already lost my appetite, so I put the food all back into the fridge. All the lights were turned off, so I just went to a random room blindly and went to sleep.

--

Time Lapse: 8 Hours 30 Minutes (9:30 AM) (early early early)

--

My mind woke up, but my eyes wouldn't open. No, I wasn't dreaming. If I were, I'd see something. So, I just went back to sleep.

--

Time Lapse: 10 minutes

--

I felt myself getting lower on the bed. As if I were sinking. My eyes popped open and saw Sasuke getting off the bed. I panicked. Did I stumble into his room? I should've… I dunno… Walked with my eyes open. Well, they were. I just wasn't paying attention.

I guess he didn't notice I was awake—thankfully.

"Get up."

Oh, oops.

I nodded and took the sheets off me, to reveal I was wearing NO CLOTHES(jk.), to reveal I was wearing an Uchiha nightgown. I didn't remember changing into this, yet, having an Uchiha nightgown. So does that mean… he stripped me and put this on me? I looked down the nightgown to see I was still wearing the same bra and underwear. How embarrasing. I was wearing a pink wedgie-less bunny underwear. I bet he thinks ridiculously of me now.

I bet he wants me to cook now. Unless, he doesn't eat breakfast, then it'd be a waste of food. Why does he want me to get up anyway? It's not like I have anything to do. Unless, he wants me to do something. I just better get down there before he got mad.

When I walked out of the room, I realize it was the third room. (Our Room) I guess he took it I needed some company so I slept in that room, and he came in—since it _is_ our room, anyway… That did notsound right.

As I walked down the dusty, wooden stairs, I saw a silver, gravity defying hairdo only belonging to Kakashi Hatake or Hatake Kakashi. He gave Sasuke a scroll and smiled (or so it seemed), waved to me, and left. Sasuke looked up to where he waved—to me—staring, more like it, I felt the blood rise to my ears and went downstairs. I came up to him and bowed.

"Is there a-anything I can d-do?" I asked. Stuttered. I felt embarrased and such.

"Up in your bedroom are clothes. You're going to throw all of your Hyuuga items and replace them with the Uchiha. This includes your clothes, bags; whatever is Hyuuga will be replaced with Uchiha. Anything that can't be found with an Uchiha crest, I'll have it made. Now, go." I nodded and almost rushed upstairs. I was about to stop and ask if he wanted breakfast, but thought better of it, and went on.

There was a stack of Uchiha clothes on the bed, stamps of all sizes, paint of all colors. I guess he wanted me to cover anything Hyuuga. And so I did.

I was his now…

--

Time Lapse: 4 Hours 15 Minutes (1:50 PM)

--

I was about to go downstairs. I didn't know it'd take me that long to replace all the things I had.

I saw Sasuke sitting on the table, waiting for food? I didn't think so. I came up to him, held my hands together and bowed.

"We're invited to go to dinner at the Hyuugas. Your kimono is on the counter." Then he stood up and walked away. I hurried over to the counter and took the box. I took it upstairs and dressed up.

It was… dull. It was all blue and black, with a small Uchiha crest on the sleeve. My hair grew fast, so I put it up in a bun, just leaving my usual bangs. I should be ready. But it was about 5 hours away. So, I undid and took off everything. (In my room). I cleaned the house, which had dust everywhere. Spiderwebs and all.

--

Time lapse: 4 Hours

--

We, Sasuke and I, I should say, made our way to the Hyuuga Compound. We went through the process—identifying ourselves and such. So we sat down. Now I'll give vivid details of this particular evening.

…

We sat down, Sasuke to my left, our seats intended to be extra close. Really. It was practically glued. The chefs put the food in front of us, all of the Hyuuga members that lived in the compound. Then I felt a hand slide to my right leg. My leg was of course, covered with the kimono. I looked to the arm and saw it connect to Sasuke's shoulder. Yet, he was still as stoic and emotionless. I slid my hand down and tried to brush it off my leg nervously, but he just gripped my hand and crushed my fingers. He didn't break my fingers, but he strained them.

I gave a squeak of pain. Oh, how it hurt, unexplainable—beyond words. He slid into my kimono and made his way up my thigh. I took my other hand and blocked his way from my, um, entrance? He met my hand and pushed it too. No, I couldn't let this happen, but I belonged to him, and I couldn't do much else. He started to touch where my leg met body—in between my legs. He started to crawl up to my underwear, slowly rubbing against my enclosure. I took my hand away, blushing furiously and almost moaning.

Has he forgotten we're in the Hyuuga compound? Where Byakugans hide? But the blood, the blood was rushing to my head, and I felt something explode out of me. Sasuke slid his hand off, and smiled the slightest. I wasn't on my period. Then, that could only mean I had an orgasm in public. I moaned a little.

Sasuke stood up and so I followed his lead.

"We're going to leave now. This event is dull and uninteresting. I don't need this. This is a waste of time. Good night." He bowed and left, so I followed him, feeling a little fearful of tonight.

When we were out of the compound, he spoke."You're sleeping in our room tonight."

!Home!

I was about to go into my room and change, but Sasuke behind me said, "Our room."

I sighed, afraid to talk back.

I went in our room and sat on the bed. He laid down the other side and crawled up to me. He started licking, kissing my neck, breathing on me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head upwards, only to give him more room, so as to not fight with him.

He went to my shoulders, sliding my kimono off my shoulders. I gasped, but I guess he thought I was enjoying it. He ripped my bra off. His hands started wandering around my chest—squeezing my breasts as if milking me. I felt disgusted. I didn't want to lose myself to him, but I had to comply. This was the family's contract.

He ripped my underwear and forced me to lie down under him. My legs instantly went up the bed. He pinned me down, slid to my legs and unzipped his pants….

--

The Next Day 2:30

--

I already woke up, but my body was unbelievably sore. I was covered in hickies and bruises. I was naked with no blanket covering me. Then I went back to sleep. I woke up again to find him pumping into me again. I moaned and screamed. Sasuke was going to extreme heights. He was getting faster and deeper. I felt something explode into me and he fell over, panting a little. He got back up, and resumed his place. I was in so much pain.

I finally got my rest at 4. I never knew sex could go that long.

I slept until the next day.

--

The Next Day

--

Sasuke, thankfully, was gone. I was a little bit sore, especially my special place.

I decided to take a little stroll at the park, when I met Kiba. Kiba was playing with Akamaru. He looked depressed and bored.

Regardless of my sore state, I ran to him, no matter what pain I felt, it was Kiba!

He looked up, with the unbelievable sparkle in his eyes.

"K-kiba!"

"Hinata!"

He ran up to me and hugged me in his warmth.

"Kiba…"

I hugged him back, Akamaru walking against my legs like a cat.

"I missed you, Kiba."

"Hinata, so have I." He pulled away and held my head to a position to where he can look at me. Considering he was 6 inches taller than me, I had to tilt my head a little higher. Then he smirked. "A dog is always loyal to its master."

I giggled and hugged again. I breathed in his sweet incense. Unlike Sasuke, who always smelled like dirt even from 6 yards away. I realized…

"Kiba… He…"

"What?"

"He… Took m-me… Kiba."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke t-took me. My…"

"Oh…" He let go of my head and returned my embrace.

"Kiba, he forced me. I'm sorry."

"…"

What he did was always something he'd do every end of training. He'd pull my head up, crouch down a little, and kiss me.

I was always planning to give myself to Kiba. Then Sasuke came in and ruined everything. He always ruined things.

This time though, the kiss was long. He opened his mouth, which I gladly followed, and put his tongue in my mouth, licking my tongue. I returned the favor. He walked towards the tree, still holding me and sat me down to a tree, with him crouching over me, still not breaking the kiss. He tied his hands with mine and pinned them to the tree. This is I did not mind.

Then I untied my hands and slid them to open my jacket (which only had mesh under it) and clutched his shirt to pull him in closer. He leaned on the tree, deepening the kiss if possible. This was how I wanted it to be. I was about to pull off his shirt when Akamaru whimpered a high pitch. Kiba and I froze. Sasuke was holding Akamaru up by his neck and stabbed him in front of us. (This is pretty hard, considering how damn big Akamaru is.)

I felt Kiba get tense. And when Sasuke threw Akamaru to the ground, Kiba shouted.

"YOU!" Kiba scratched Sasuke's shoulder, ripping his shirt and scratching his skin deep.

"She is mine."

"What the hell?! You killed Akamaru! What if I was the one who killed your damn clan?"

"You didn't."

"What if I killed Naruto or your brother instead of you! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

I pulled the kunai out of Akamaru and held him. Tears spilled out my eyes as I tried to heal him.

"Don't heal that mutt, Hyuuga." Sasuke's voice was commanding. I froze and discontinued. I just left him on my lap.

He called me a Hyuuga?

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm gonna get you back for this, you bastard."

"Hinata, come."

I laid Akamaru down on the ground next Kiba's feet and gave him a "sorry" look and walked behind Sasuke.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight."

--

This was the longest thing I've ever written! Continue, yes, no? Review or no next chapter P but seriously. what do you think? I might edit this due to how much errors there are sooo YAH. D


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Reviews o That was FAST. lawlz. That made my day. literally got my smiling. I'm smiling to my ears now. lol.

Anyways...

Maya Aquaria: Of course Sasuke's brutal. He's always got to be brutal, ne? Plus, I don't even know where I'm going with this.

vegetapr69: I have NEVER ever ever written something this sour. (haha. P) considering i've never had sex before I wouldn't know what'd go on and how to get it on. Ps) i'll take your word on that xDxDxD

Lex07Gaa: YAY. SasuHina D I prefer hinasasu though. jk. anyways, Sasuke HAS to be harsh, I mean, isn't that what makes SasuHina fics great? I mean Sasuke's a bastard and Hinata's a virgin. I mean, making Sasuke all soft would just be like putting someone else's personality and calling him Sasuke.

Hinata6: Someone/thing had to die in this chapter. I just love elimination. Sakujo P

harley944: well--heres the uodate P

PS. I'll probably post long ones once in a week, or somewhat short ones in about every 2 days. Sooo... The last one took me three days... But... I'm on vacation now! So i'm going to burn my eyes and get blind all summer long and write write wriiiiite!

Actually, ill post when Ive written at least 2.4k words per chapter. Fair?

PS. What about some yaoi? D

I like yaoi. (Yah-oh-we)

Who will die this chapter? o

--

Chapter 2

--

Why was I sleeping in his room? I mean claiming that I had my own room meant I was supposed to sleep in my room. Then why was I sleeping in his room that he claimed his?

But, why? OH-- Maybe he's going to drag me around by my hair like a rag doll. Or maybe just kill me, but he won't since I'd be the bearer of his child. Child... Child... His child. He'd claim his child his. But what if "his" child takes after me? What if his child was weak? What if he just throws me away like a piece of leftover meat from 3 weeks ago? I didn't know. But I knew I had to stop thinking about the next year and get my head back into the present. I was going to go to our room when I remembered, his room. I steered and went to his.

Really, his room was depressing. There were plants, but the plants were yellow and sick-looking. The room was painted white. There was a window, but the window, I guess, was sealed. There was a stack of plates in one corner of the room, scrolls scattered in several areas, blood stained clothes that's scent emmitted. The bed wasn't made and messy. The sheets were red and blue and purple. Basically, that was it. I felt a little nudge behind my back and saw Sasuke accidentally stumbled behind my back. He muttured something and tried to kick the bar under the door (y'know, to conceal shit beyond the door? or at least cover the bottom part of the door where there's a gap?). Instead of kicking it though, he ended up "missing" in and kicked me on my right leg.

I gave a whimper and fell to the floor.

"Shit," he muttured. "Weak piece of worthless use of space."

I couldn't register his words to my mind, considering how much he hated the bar. (because he kicked it hard. XD) From the angle I was in, I saw him tilt his head and looked at the black bruise on my leg. I felt him kneel down, and put pressure on it.

I screamed, my bones were knawing each other. It felt like nails on a chalkboard (oh gawd, even writing it hurts thinking it) except on bones. And more physical pain. He then wrapped something around it and lifted me up on his shoulders, carried me somewhere, and basically dropped me on the bed. My leg gave out a piercing scream as that I landed on it. The scream made its way to my mouth. Sasuke turned from his position to look at me in an irritated way. He took my leg and took it out from under my thigh.

I gasped and panted. Sasuke smirked. Did he get aroused when I scream? When I gasp for air or pant to breathe?

"Go to sleep, I'll get you to the hospital tomorrow." Tomorrow? What if I die tomorrow? But what can I do? I just shifted my position with my left leg and faced to the middle of the bed instead of outward. I fell asleep.

--

The next day: 10:00

--

I felt hot waves of air pass my forehead. I felt heat on my face and a weight of something like a giant toothpaste tube on my waist. And I felt my arm somewhere I didn't put it.

My eye lids slowly opened to reveal nothing but a faint white light! (jk) to reveal nothing but skin. I looked up and saw Sasuke breathing on me. Slowly and peacefully. This gave me somewhat an urge to touch and trace his face. I lifted my arm only to realize that I was clinging on to his neck, with my face buried in it. He smelt like blood and sweat. A disgusting odor that should've never existed.I froze to realize the position I was in. His arm was draped around my waist along with his legs atop mine. As said, one of my arms (the right one, she was sleeping on the right side of the bed, sleeping on her left side) were clutching the back of his neck, and the left one against his bare chest. I tried to softly move away, but he groaned.

"Where are you going?" he said. His face changed from peaceful to irritated.

"B-bathroom."

"Do it here, I don't care."

"I c-cant. I need t… to go to the b-bathroom."

He muttured something under his breath and let go. He turned to his other side, and went back to sleep. I felt relieved to be out of his grasp.

I went to my room and used the bathroom to my room, not knowing that my excuse was actually true. I went downstairs and made eggs and bacon and pancakes. And I made three happy faced breakfast.

--

Since you probably missed it, I said that I'll post next chapter when theres at least 2.5k words D

--

Time Lapse: 2 hours 17 minutes. (12:17 PM)

--

I should've known he was going to sleep later. I started to wonder how Kiba was doing without Akamaru. Almost everything involved Akamaru with Kiba. This was a bad time to think about him, considering how mad Sasuke would get if I sneak out. Or maybe he won't care. Why is Sasuke being such a bitch anyway? (Sorry this is my thought XD)

Am I but a sex toy?

The breakfast was in the fridge, smiley and all. Why did I have to bother with Sasuke anyway?

"He can die and rot in hell for all I care…"

"So that's what you think?"

I froze. (everybody FREEZE!)

"Sa-Sasuke?" I turned around from the fridge, blushing madly.

"I see you got better. How's your leg?"

"I h-healed it myself." I did. I guess? I don't know.

He walked to the fridge and make a disgusted face at the pancakes. "I healed your leg. Microwave it."

My leg? How was—"My breakfast. Microwave it."

"I c-can make you lunch instead."

"Fine. But why is there two? Did you not eat?"

"I d-did, but I made three just in case…"

"In case of what?"

"I.."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Throw it out then."

I felt somewhat hurt. But then itd get gross anyway, so I sidestepped him, grabbed the two plates and sidestepped back.

The food went to the trash and I made lunch.

Time Lapse: 30 Minutes (12:47)

I cooked… I don't know what I cooked, but it was good nevertheless. It was meat that soaked soup like a sponge. When you bit it, the soup mixed with the meat would be squeezed out. I made 4 pieces and rice to go with it.

I went upstairs to get Sasuke, to see Kakashi hand him another scroll.

"So that's it.Bye Hinata." He waved and left with a puff of smoke. Sasuke opened the scroll, closed it and threw it on the pile of scrolls. He turned to me.

"Lunch is--" Sasuke grabbed my throat and rammed me into the wall, sliding me up, slowly suffocating me. Preventing me from breathing.

"Sa-Sa…" I looked at him and his eyes had turned into Sharingans and saw black marks slowly crawl up his skin. He kept pushing my throat until it started spurting blood.

I did a substitution jutsu before my head fell off from my body. I was covered in blood though, and my neck was slightly sore. I ran out the room and went to mine and locked the door. Sasuke came and broke through trying to grab hold of me. Tears started spurting out my eyes. The only escape was suicide—falling from my window. I was about to jump out but, I mean I did, but about after a second of falling off, Sasuke grabbed my hood and suspended me, still choking me, and the jacket sleeves were stuck under my arms. He threw me over his head with me screaming and my limbs flying everywhere. I did a substitution jutsu and escaped being thrown at the ground.

Before he got to me, I did a summoning jutsu Naruto had passed on to me. I summoned a toad just big enough to kill Sasuke. The toad swallowed Sasuke whole, but then Sasuke cut out of the toad, leaving blood everywhere.

The marks subsided and the Sharingan turned off. He then fell asleep in bloodshed. The toad disappeared, but left the blood.

It was just unfortunate to live in a remote area.

Then, out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared and took Sasuke in his arms. He motioned for me to follow him. I nodded.

Kakashi laid Sasuke on my bed. Then he turned to me.

"You know Sasuke. He's had a bad childhood." I nodded.

"Ever since Orochimaru died, part of Orochimaru's soul got stuck into Sasuke's body, considering he was going to take Sasuke's body next. This means Orochimaru's soul wasn't whole when he died. So this kind of means Sasuke is his ghost. Since Sasuke is sharing his body with another soul, this means he has another personality. Although Sasuke has most control, Orochimaru controls Sasuke, since he already controlled Sasuke before. Sasuke is his puppet."

"But… So th-that was Orochimaru? But what d-did I ever do to h-him?" I sobbed.

"You see, Sasuke was trying to love you. If Sasuke falls in love, Orochimaru will be driven out. Love was something Orochimaru was lacking, love was his enemy."

Sasuke… trying to love me? So I guess digging his special pencil in my sharpener for 2 hours was trying to love me.

"Sasuke's coldness, everything, is controlled by Orochimaru. But Sasuke is aware of that. So each time he looks at you, he fights Orochimaru."

That's so… sweet…

"This," cough "event was a slip-up of Sasuke. Even in his sleep he fights Orochimaru."

I remember, Sasuke fidgeted in his seat when he saw me, I guess Orochimaru felt it…

I stumbled over to Sasuke's figure, already healed. He was wearing a shirt now, though, unlike all morning, he was only wearing boxers. I leaned on my bed and looked at him, his eyebrows twitching.

I shook him. He groaned.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up."

Was this a feeling of… attraction?

--

aw poo, it is short. sorry, but I had to, I was feeling happy today. lol. and no one died. maybe next week D


	3. Chapter 3

Back again.

SORRY!! I was really lazy for the whole 3 weeks lol. Okay, so I'm going to make each chapter 2,000 words. Okay. So yea.

Heh heh, maybe ill kill Hinata or Sasuke in the middle of this thing.

PS: I actually killed 3 people in the first chapter. I didn't even notice it. No one else noticed either. Heh heh. If anyone gets it, I'll let them suggest an idea. DDDD Oh and I counted Orochimaru. Lol. So I killed Orochimaru, Akamaru, and….?

Hint: The scene where Kiba gives Sasuke a pep talk D

OOOH and who do you guys like with Hinata besides Sasuke?

3—

--

Kakashi left, leaving me to softly dab Sasuke's forehead with with a damp cloth.

His eyes slowly opened.

"H-hinata…" He stirred to face her, staring at her with a stony stare.

"SASUKE!" I jumped on him, hugging him.

"What the…" My face buried in his chest, I heard his heart thumping irregularly. When your heart usually thumped twice, his did 4. "Get off me."

I blushed. Even if I wanted to feel his warmth, I had to hold back. He didn't know I knew about his battle. Hesitantly , I got off and returned to my chair.

"Um… Sorry…"

"It's okay, what matters is that are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"I'm glad. Sasuke, I'm sorry. Gomen, gomen, gomen!"

"It... it was my fault." He looked the other way, turning his back on me. I saw scars on his bare back. Scratch marks and cut marks. I traced them, but Sasuke slapped my hand away. "Leave me alone."

I nodded and rushed out. I guess I can go to Kiba now.

--

I went to Kiba's apartment. When he opened the door he looked sad, depressed, and scared.

"Kiba, I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, about, about…"

"Mn." He walked back inside, leaving the door open as a sign for me to also come on in. I walked in and closed the door. His apartment was nothing but a bed, a sink, and a bathroom.

He plopped on the bed.

"K-kiba… Akamaru was dear to both us, but…"

"I ate Akamaru." (omfg corny)

"W-what?"

"After he died, I ripped him to shreds and ate him. His insides, organs. You see that fur pelt? That's Akamaru's. It was the only way to keep him with me."

"Kiba, we had a chance to, to save him."

"I had to. I can't look at him in pain. Akamaru's been a friend to me, not a friend, a brother. He was something special to me."

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but I knew I shouldn't. Akamaru was his buddy. Yet, either way, this was a sad side of Kiba. I felt a little nauseous to be with a person who eats dogs… and eats them raw, but like Akamaru, Kiba was a friend, not a friend, a brother.

I hugged him, but he pushed away. "Go home, Hinata. Your boyfriend might look for you."

The words slapped me in the face. How could he say that?

"You're my friend. My best friend, and he's just a person who I was forced to marry. Kiba, he doesn't mean anything to me."

Well, at least I didn't think so.

"Yeah, doesn't change anything. Go!" He shoved me out the door and slammed the door in my face. I was a littler saddened that he forced me out, but I let myself believe it was only a phase. Where to go, where to go… Maybe a little girl talk with Sakura or something. (GAWD Sakura is so friggin useless)

I let my feet lead the way. I knocked on her door. The door opened and Sakura, with unbelievably long hair (up to her butt) opened the door.

"Hinata! What a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Um… Well you see—"

"Sorry, how rude of me, come in, come in." She stepped aside and dragged me in. Her living room was small and stuffy. It was crammed with pillows and yoga mats along pink, fluffy couches with blue puffy pillows. I sat on the couch. I just noticed Sakura was wearing a maid uniform. Like a cosplay. "Cleaning."

"Oh. Uh.."

"So what was that you were going to say?" she asked.

"Well I need, I need… you know, advice," I said, using the little air quotation marks.

Apparently, Sakura didn't get this. "Okay so you need boy advice? You know, how to charm 'em?"

"What? No! No, it's not that. Well, I mean it kind of is, but you know… Kiba, you see, Sasuke killed Akamaru."

"So that's why I haven't seen him! Oh my god, what happened?"

"Well I was, um, meeting Kiba, and Sasuke just killed him… So um now he's all depressed and is avoiding me… What do I do?"

"There are some reasons. One, he loves you and doesn't want to see you see him all hurt. Two, he needs time to think. Three, you remind him of Sasuke. Four, he blames you."

"Oh…" Well I guess that somewhat helped. Should I tell her about Sasuke and ask how to deal with him? No, I shouldn't. She used to like, or maybe love Sasuke, and I can't bring her to get mad. So I just smiled.

"Thanks Sakura." I got up, bowed and walked out of the door. I made my way to the grocers, since we were running low on materials.

--

Time Lapse: 3 Hours 7:00PM

--

I got home to see Sasuke still laying on my bed.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out to ask how he was. He was awake.

"Fine."

"Oh, okay." No conversation there. Was Sasuke even interesting? What did the girls see in him? Maybe it was because of his mysteriousness then attracted them. Or maybe just because he's snobby. Well, he sure isn't snobby now, but, still somewhat.

"Where do I sleep tonight?"

"This is your room."

"Y-yes, but you're on the bed…"

"Sleep wherever you want."

I nodded and trudged around the house. Below the stairs, I noticed a cupboard. Wondering what was inside, and fearfully wondering what was inside, I opened it. Thankfully, it wasn't full of chopped pieces of people. It was a cupboard full of chocolates, tin cans, pictures, undergarments, and bento lunches.

The one thing I noticed was the bento lunch I made for Naruto. I guess he didn't like it so he gave it to Sasuke. I wonder why… Eh, I don't think I should wonder. ( D ) Everything was completely untouched. Then there was an album on the very bottom of the stack. I carefully pulled it out, unless I wanted to be avalanched by food and proposes.

I opened it, revealing his family album. It was thick full of pictures. There was Sasuke with a bigger version of Sasuke, otherwise known as Itachi, or weasel. The man who made Sasuke into a masochistic sadist.

Then I remembered what Kiba said… That he never knew I was so pessimistic. Of course, looking at things optimistically won't do anything. But, if you look at things negatively, you'd find something wrong, then find a solution. That's my philosophy.

There was another picture of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with Kakashi when they were twelve. I remember the days when I stalked Naruto behind trees. Then when I met Sakura stalking Sasuke. The good times. Maybe not, but either way…

A picture slipped out, a picture of Naruto and Sasuke smiling and high-fiving each other. How strange, I mean, what could've happened? I heard footsteps coming so I quickly shoved the album into the cupboard and walked away. I saw Sasuke with a towel draped over his shoulder. He was only wearing boxers, again. I felt myself blush, when I looked a little lower. He gave me a hard, stony glance and walked off to the kitchen. I felt the urge to follow him, which I stupidly did. My body was as if it was controlling me, not me controlling my body.

"Are you alright?"

"Stop asking."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Stop talking."

He walked out, his shoulder brushing against my cheek. Why am I shorter than everyone?

I walked after him, when he reached his bedroom, he slammed the door in my face. Oh, what was I doing? I slapped myself on the forehead and walked to my room. I see he took advantage of being alone and invaded my privacy. My drawers were open, clothes all over the place, picture frames knocked down and broken. My mirror was broken too. What was he doing? What was he searching for?

I sighed and got to cleaning.

--

Time Lapse: 1 hour. (9:30 pm not keeping track)

--

I finally finished cleaning and fell asleep on the floor.

--

Time Lapse: 10 hours 49 minutes. (8:17 am (I think)

--

I woke up to find my back aching. The floor was splattered with shiny beads of red liquid. I panicked, but I couldn't move. As if I were paralyzed. I saw feet sidestepping each other, hands entangled with kunais and a blur of white mixed with black. Then it all disappeared when a knock came to my door.

The only explanation was a hallucinated flashback. I forgot what it was, but I got off the floor and opened the door.

"Eh, Sasuke?"

"Neji is here." (Guys, I'm not going to make Ino or Temari Hinata's friends, since you know, she has no connection with them.)

I nodded. After dressing up, I went downstairs to meet Neji. He gave me a scroll. I opened it and it said that I was to go to the Mission Reception place.

--

Mission Reception

--

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said the voice of Tsunade. I opened the door and walked in.

After I bowed, she sat up more properly and cleared her throat.

"You have a mission. That's why you came here." Yeah, why else would I go here, to buy you more liqour?

"You're going to go on a mission with," she opened a scroll and scribbled something, "Sasuke and Kakashi. They've already been informed. Get packed, go lightly, and they'll tell you the details. They're waiting at the gate right now and you've got only 10 minutes until they leave. Dismissed."

"But why—"

"Ten minutes." I shut up and just went to quickly pack my clothes. I've no idea what to bring. So I brought 4 undies, 3 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, 2 bras and 5 pairs of socks. I quickly put them in my small backpack and hurried off to the Konoha entrance/exit gate.

As I made my way, I saw Sasuke waiting there, but no Kakashi.

"So you're here… Damn it, Kakashi's still not here."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"3 hours."

"Oh…"

I leaned on the huge pole and then slid down, cross legged while Sasuke was standing up. Then I peered behind him. I saw he practically brought 3 luggages.

After a about 2 hours, Kakashi finally arrived. It was about 9:30 in the evening.

"Ah, you're finally early, Kakashi."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

bad chapter, but i had to update. lol


	4. Chapter 4

K, im not posting chapter five until someone guesses who I killed x.x

Don't be mad, but this actually wasn't meant to have ONE pairing. It wasn't a smack dab Sasu/Hina. So, this is gonna take a turn on the road with no turns.

My god, I love metaphors.

Don't own Naruto, don't sue me, Kishimoto.

We left the gates of Konoha and made our way through the trees. Some time passed, or a lot of time has, but I couldn't keep track. They all kept ahead of me.

Sometimes I'd trip, but Kakashi would save me from falling, while Sasuke just kept going. It was sunset when we chose to stop to camp. It was Kakashi who only brought a tent, luckily it was big enough to fit the whole rookie nine. I slept in the middle of the two, since Kakashi didn't want to sleep next to Sasuke and Sasuke liked to sleep near the far end while Kakashi said he urinates a lot in between hours, so he slept near the exit.

I was a very light sleeper, and Kakashi and Sasuke both liked to talk in their sleep. I kept my eyes closed, for whatever reason.

"I…Itachi…" muttered Sasuke.

"No… Do it… do it…" muttered Kakashi. I opened my eyes to look at both of them. Sasuke's eyes were opened, but probably unconsciously. His eyes were a fiery red… was that a sharingan? It wasn't sharingan, it was something else. Was it the Mangekyou?

Suddenly, all the colors faded to black and white. I was tied to a pole, and I felt a thousand kunai and senbons pierce my skin. I didn't bleed, but it kept going on and on. Suddenly, it ended. Then everything faded black.

--

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting. Time after time._

I became aware, but I couldn't move.

"You lost the fight, Sasuke?"

"My mind was occupied with other situations, Kakashi."

"I've been asking you for two weeks, she hasn't woke up yet. Tsunade is going to kill us. Our mission, especially yours, was to protect Hinata on our way to Suna. It only takes three days to get there and we took two weeks already. I bet Tsunade is pissed right now. Plus, you were the one who did this to her."

"I don't care. Why does Gaara need damn beer from Konoha anyway?"

"Sasuke, if we don't give it, our peace treaty will be broken."

"Over a bottle filled with liver killers? I think Tsunade's beer is too intoxicated for others to drink. Plus, I think we'd do Gaara a favor by not letting him get drunk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gaara sleeping. Shukaku would take over him, wouldn't it?"

"No, Shukaku is gone already. Gaara is dead, Sasuke. Don't you remember?"

"I don't know."

"You should, you're the one who killed him."

"I? I don't think I was conscious whenever Orochimaru was there."

"Do you remember you killed Akamaru, Itachi, the whole Akatsuki, Kurenai, your best fri— Hinata, are you awake?"

I sniffed. They should've took that as an answer.

"I'm going to get more firewood."

"We have enough, Sasuke."

"I'll get more."

Kakashi sat next to my bed. I felt my left side sink a little bit, as if he were leaning on it.

"You should know, when sharingan or mangekyou is unconsciously turned on, the sharingan holder sleeps with his or her eyes open? Well if you don't, you should now. I just told you."

If I could, I would've rolled my eyes, but my eyes were unfunctioning right then.

"Hinata, you should also know, there are a lot of guys who's tripping over air for you."

I didn't know if I blushed.

"That blood rush always gets the better of guys."

I was glad I was paralyzed as of the moment.

"Ah, someone is calling me right now. I see it is Tsunade. Well, I'm sorry, Hinata, I'm going to have to answer this phone call.

"Hello? Ah, yes? Hm, are we? Are you? Should I? I don't know. I don't know either. Hm, that's bad, right? Tomorrow? Okay, but you might not be pleased with what we might bring. Okay, bye."

"Was that Tsunade?" asked the voice of Sasuke.

"Yes. She said she's annoyed the we're late, we should hurry up and that I should know what would happen, where you were, where we are and that we were gonna come back to Konoha tomorrow."

"Hm. These firewood are useless then."

"I told you we had enough. Ah, let us go to sleep now. We have a day tomorrow and extra luggage."

The one thing I didn't get is that we had motors. Why couldn't we use cars instead? We had cellular phones for one. Maybe it was because of the Ninja, Nindo way.

I fell into the sleep again.

--

Sasuke's somewhat POV

"She took a lot of damage, Neji. She's going to take about a year or so to recover."

A year? We only had ten months to get married and create an offspring. If she had already carried my child, that wouldn't be a good thing.

Neji nodded and left, leaving only Tsunade and I in the hospital room.

"Sasuke, she's pregnant."

"Oh."

"With twins."

"Oh."

"But… They've died."

"…"

"They also took the effect of your mangekyou. It's not necessarily your fault, but, you know. We're going to have to remove the fetus."

"How long have they been there?"

"2 months."

"No wonder she was starting to look like a pig. And eat like one too."

"…Sasuke."

"What?"

"She's in the near stage of dying. She's in a coma."  
--

It was 3:30 when I got home. So I had twins. No wonder she was slower and lazier. Neji shouldn'tve been there. Maybe I could've fooled Hiashi and have got another baby. But Neji didn't know that unless he was listening to our conversation. Either way, he wouldn't want Hinata to die, right? Right.

So I went to Sakura's.

--

She opened the door.

"I need a baby."

"Excuse me?"

"I need a baby."

"Sasuke, where's Hinata for you?"

I pushed her in her house and close the door. I pushed her against the wall and pushed my forehead against hers, barely touching her nose with mine. Her breath smelled like menthol.

"I need a baby."

"Sasuke, get out of here."

"If you don't give me one, I'll leave the village."

"Sasuke!"

I closed the space between us and kissed her.

--

Four Years Later

--

(Hinata POV)

I woke up. I woke up. My eyes opened. Light flooded my mind.

"Lady Tsunade! Hyuuga-sama has woken!"

I looked to my right to see Sakura with a little girl next to her. Her hair was black, her eyes were green, but she wore an Uchiha crest over her clothes.

I was momentarily confused, but Tsunade came to me, and quickly healed something.

"There, Hinata, you are fine, now. That was close. You almost forgot the feeling of walking. But, anyway. You're going to go to therapy later or something okay?"

I was still looking at the little girl who was playing with a doll.

"Ah, you see that's Kanuya, Sakura's child."

I still looked at Kanuya.

"Oh, the Uchiha crest… Sakura got married to Sasuke, you see."

I shifted to Tsunade. My eyes got wider then narrowed. Looked over to Kanuya then to Sakura, then to Tsunade.

"Where Sasuke is? Well I guess it's better to tell you know than later and throw you into another coma. Sasuke, is, well, he passed away."

I looked to Sakura. Who was looking down at her fingers, saddened. I was confused again. If the child was wearing the Uchiha crest, does that mean that that was Sasuke's child?

She should be a baby then, no, she should still be in Sakura. I faded to sleep then.

A few days later, two men came to help me walk. I asked them if I could go to Sasuke's grave.

After they took me to the cemetary, they gave me an automatic wheelchair.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Died of Battle between enemies. May the cherry blossoms bloom upon your grave." (I don't know when he was born TTTT)

Between Enemies? I asked one of the nurse what year it was. It turned out to be that it was four to five years since I have drifted into the everlasting sleep. The sleep between earth and heaven.

It seems I have missed a lot of things. Right next to Sasuke's grave was Kiba's, then Hiashi, to Hanabi… Was there a war? A war once more in our generation?

Hanabi, she wouldn't be in battle, she was too young. But Neji. Neji's grave wasn't there.

The men were talking about the upcoming sports events. I thought that maybe I'll get to see Naruto again, but I remembered…

Suddenly, my heart spilled with the abundance of hate. My tongue started to taste like sarcasm. My throat felt dry, and as if there was a ball in it, the only way to get rid of it was to scream it out.

The hate reached my eyes, spilled with tears. The men came running to me, scared of what would happen to them if I was hurt. That's right, the selfishness. How they don't sympathize that I've missed out on 4 years of my life… I was twenty-two, now. I was just 18 a week ago. No, I wasn't mad at Naruto. I missed Naruto, wherever he was then.

Suddenly, a flash ofwhite whizzed by me. Turns out it was Kakashi.

"I heard you were awake."

I looked up to him. He looked the same as ever.I gave him a slight smile. He was one thing I probably wouldn't lose. He never changed. He gave what looked like a smile.

"I bet you can walk by now." He bent over. "You're just lazy aren't you?"

I looked away, considering how close he was.

"I'm sorry, we have to go now, Kakashi-sama."

"Ah, no. I don't think Tsunade would mind _me_ to take care of her for now. You may go."

"But, those were Lady Fifths orders."

"Then these are my orders. You may go now."

The men bowed and ran away.

"Kakashi, what are you going to do?"

"Hm, I dunno. What every man would, I guess. For you, I mean."

"What's that?"

He took me out of my wheelchair, blindfolded me with his forehead protector, and carried me off somewhere in his arms. His sweet, sucullent arms…

But he was twice my age, so I couldn't think about that. But pineapples…

He took my "blindfold" off and _some _of my age group were there.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Shino, and Neji.

"Surprise…" They all said, unwillingly.

I felt a little saddened with the lack of spirit. But tugged Kakashi's shirt towards them. I hugged all of them at once, while also getting support from them.

"H-hey!" I was happy. That some people came to see me.

(Kairi I song playing on the background. From KH OST. It's very mellow.)

Ino smiled, Sakura grinned. Shino smiled. Choji offered me a barbeque stick, Neji bowed to me. Shikamaru smiled, with more Shikamaru-style spirit, "Welcome back, Hinata."

We ate, talked about our lives.

Shikamaru was an ANBU Jounin now, although he wasn't supposed to even say that.

Choji? Well, he got his life going for him. He got some girls chasing after him. He lost lots of weight and got a haircut.

Shino was training kids about animals.

Sakura was a Medic-nin with a three year old green eyed baby Sharingan that I wished was mine.

(Listen to Cueshe, "Hard To Believe"

WHO DIED IN CHAPTER TWO!)

Neji was the first Clan leader with the curse mark. He lifted that thing where all other branch families were branded with curse marks.

Ino owned some flower shops and tea houses.

Kakashi? Well he already accomplished a lot. Accomplishing more wouldn't be as surprising as Choji who lost weight.

(2,011 words here.)

It was 8:47 when we all parted. Kakashi suddenly told me that I was going to stay at his house, since there was already another coma patient in my room and that all the vacant spaces in the hospital were taken. And that this was Tsunade's suggestion.

I didn't have any clothes, but he had his mother's kimonos, that were what I used. He only had one room in his apartment, so he told me I would sleep on the bed, he would sleep on the couch.

It was far more better than Sasuke's arrangement though… Well that was what I thought before walking into Kakashi naked in the shower. He still had his mask on though.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't know you where in there."

He walked out with a towel draped around his waist that look like it was about to fall off.

"My fault, I always forget to lock the door. But you know, you can walk into my shower anytime you like." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

A few weeks later, I was as good as before the coma issue. A few weeks later, our relationship progressed into something else.

"K-kakashi…"

He stopped. "What?"

"Your mask…"

"What about it?"

"I can't… kiss you like that…"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'd be basically kissing cloth."

"Are you sure it's cloth?"

"What?"

"Maybe it's a genjutsu…"

"Kakashi…"

"Fine…" He took it off and kissed me right after, not giving me a chance to see his face.

Either way, the kiss grew deeper. We were still fully clothed, considering, we haven't exactly done "it" yet.

He pulled the cloth keeping the kimono together, untying the bow on my back. The layers of cloth became released. I unzipped and took off his Jounin vest, breathing heavily at it. Kakashi layed me to the bed, leading me by my hips. He bent over me, staring at me with one sharingan, one normal eye.

He didn't do anything, but bent down and resumed the kiss again. I pulled his head in, my hands tangling in his silver hair reflecting the moonlight.

He started to move toward my neck, sliding off the sleeve ever so softly, I didn't even notice. He started to suck on my skin, drawing blood to one spot to another.

Later, all I had on were the bandages around my chest and the silver pants beneath my kimono and all Kakashi had on were his pants. It was then I got a full look at his face. He hid it because of a scar? There was an X shaped scar on his right cheek. His nose was the shape of Sasuke's…

I traced his features I was allowed to see, but was I the only one?

(play: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. Turns on the atmosphere at this next scene.)

He took my hair and put it behind my ear.

"Kakashi… Am I… In love?"

"I don't know. I think I am, though."

He crawled to my side and turned to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I flinched.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

I wondered what was there. I took Kakashi's arm off. I started to unwrap my bandages.

"You don't have to, Hinata, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you…"

"Tsk, no."

"What are you doing then?"

"You know, I really don't know why I have these bandages on, or why I always need them…"

I finished unwrapping, only beneath my breast, I could see that Kakashi was somewhat disappointed, but surprised. I had a scar right on my belly. I didn't have any injuries. I was only in bed right?

"Kakashi, what… what happened?"

"I don't know… Go ask Tsunade tomorrow. I'll take you to her."

"Mmm…"

I slept it away anyway. I slept in his mysterious warm pineapple scented arms.

"I had twins?!"

"She had twins?!"

"Well where are they?"

"…Hinata," said Tsunade. "Did you know how you got into a coma?"

"No…"

"Well Sharingan holders sleep with their eyes open when their sharingan is turned on. I guess Sasuke's mangekyou was turned on, and you fell into it. You were pregnant then. Your…"

"My… children died." I broke on the Hokage's office floor. Kakashi held me up.


End file.
